


Worse Things

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Self-Doubt, hubert doesn't know why ferdinand chose him what else is new, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Hubert plays with Ferdinand's hair after the latter has a long day.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Worse Things

The room was dim in the evening, the curtains drawn against the newly darkened sky. Normally this would be the time to continue catching up on work or perhaps endeavor in some more _intimate_ activity with the knowledge that it was unlikely that Edelgard would come calling so late. With the professor back at their frontlines, the war was beginning to draw to a close. All they had to do was regroup and begin making their way toward Fhirdiad.

For the right and left hand of the emperor, that meant more work than ever. That was easy enough to understand with the way Ferdinand had come back from dinner to immediately flop down on their bed, not even bothering to change his clothing before passing out.

All in all, it was a very distracting situation for Hubert, who had been _trying_ to write a report while resting in bed, his version of a compromise in regard to taking more breaks. Ferdinand’s face was smooshed against the bed next to Hubert’s hip, fingers knotted tightly with the blankets.

A hard day, then.

Without thinking, Hubert set his papers on the end table, turning to curl around Ferdinand where he was sitting, dragging his short nails along his scalp. Ferdinand nosed his thigh at the action, not fully awake, leaving Hubert to run his fingers all the way through the long, tangled locks.

Ferdinand appeared pleased with his ministrations, the younger man shifting to move his head onto Hubert’s lap, burying himself into Hubert’s stomach as Hubert stilled momentarily. He was still… getting used to such close, vulnerable moments. Besides that, having such a bright and open person as Ferdinand even remotely interested in him? It never ceased to amaze.

Lying on him like this couldn’t exactly be comfortable, after all. He was lean, bony in places, with nothing but his clothing to cushion. Even so, Ferdinand looked as though there was no other place he’d rather be.

Hubert could not help the small, fond smile that took over his face as warmth filled his chest; he pulled his hands through the orange waves again and felt the infatuation he had for the man grow.

He was warm, radiant, and so much better at affection than Hubert could ever be, and yet. And yet.

Hubert gathered all of Ferdinand’s hair into his hands, smoothing it with his fingers before he wound all the strands together in the form of a braid. He had no elastic or ribbon to tie it, but that was just as well. It simply felt nice to feel how soft his hair was in his hands, even if most of his sense of touch had dimmed over the years for his fingers. The texture of Ferdinand’s hair had never evaded him.

As such, Hubert could only sigh when he realized that Ferdinand had truly fallen asleep on him. No more work would be done tonight, then.

There were worse things.


End file.
